Zach Sherwin
}} Zachary James "Zach" Sherwin, formerly known as MC Mr. Napkins, is an American YouTuber, rapper, writer, comedian, and member of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' crew. He has helped Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD with the writing of the battles since his first appearance in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He later went on to appear in seven more episodes: Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters, Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers, and Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. He will also appear again as Alexander the Great in Season 5.https://twitter.com/zachsherwin/status/719567296990031872 Additionally, he appeared as a guest rapper in the Dis Raps For Hire episode "Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas". His website can be found here. On November 29th, 2010 – under his retired name, MC Mr. Napkins – he released his first album, titled [http://www.amazon.com/The-Album-Explicit-Mr-Napkins/dp/B004BUFCWQ MC Mr. Napkins: The Album]. On June 9th, 2015, Sherwin released his sophomore album, titled [https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/rap!/id992312123 Rap!]. Appearances 'Official:' 'Season 1:' *Albert Einstein 'Season 2:' *Doc Brown *Sherlock Holmes 'Season 3:' *Ebenezer Scrooge *Stephen King 'Season 4:' *Egon Spengler *Voltaire *Walt Disney 'Season 5:' *Alexander the Great 'Dis Raps For Hire:' 'Season 2:' *Himself Awards and nominations Trivia *Zach was originally intended to be a main actor, along with Peter and Lloyd, in the series until Dave McCary changed the idea and Zach was made a guest rapper and writer. *He has had the most guest appearances out of all other guests. *Alongside Timothy DeLaGhetto, George Watsky, Key & Peele, DeStorm Power, and Rhett & Link, he is one of the only guest stars to have a rapping role in more than one season. **He is also the only guest to have a rapping role in every season. *He is the first and, so far, only guest rapper in Dis Raps For Hire. *Originally, he had the stage name "MC Mr. Napkins", but dropped it and is now known as simply Zach Sherwin. However, he is still mainly credited as MC Mr. Napkins in the descriptions of earlier ERBs. *ERB writer, Mike Betette, stated whilst in the ERB Wiki chat that Sherwin was "the best" person at wordplay. *Season 1 is the only season where he has only one role. *During the Off The Top event, he and Lloyd were in the rap battle skit and performed improv rap battles such as Jeffrey Dahmer vs Bambi, Steven Spielberg vs Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin vs Doctor Octopus with Sherwin as Dahmer, Bay, and Doctor Octopus. *He is the first guest rapper to appear in the premiere and the finale of the same season. Gallery :Main article: Zach Sherwin/Gallery References Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:ERB Tour Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Upcoming Rap Battle